Semuanya Boleh
by L.A Lights
Summary: Berkisah tentang Gaara yang mendapat mobil keren dari seorang STW sexy montok. Tapi kok ... ah sudahlah.


_**Disclaimer : Mas Kissi**_

 _ **Teen**_

 _ **Warning : OOC, DRABBLE.**_

 _ **L.A Lights**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Naruto yang lagi baca koran di depan rumah dan berlagak sok penting tiba-tiba kaget melihat sebuah mobil silver mengkilap berhenti di depan rumahnya.

Sampai kekagetannya sirna begitu sosok cowok sok ganteng berkepala merah mirip darah mens keluar sambil cengar-cengir strees campur sarap.

"Halo bro!" Gaara salam pake jari tengah *nggak sopan amat nih cowok* terus duduk di sebelah sohibnya itu.

"Loe Gaara, khan?" Naruto bertanya sambil nunjuk hidung Gaara dengan kurang ajarnya.

"Kau sakit bro?" cowok yang bertatto itu nempelin tangannya ke kening sohibnya yang memang sangat ia kenal dengan otak kurang jalannya. "Pertanyaan loe aneh banget. Jangan-jangan loe baru kejedot sesuatu sampai otak loe pindah ke dengkul?" tebaknya sekarepe dewe.

"Bangke!" cowok berkulit tan itu ngasih satu tabokan penuh ke-friendshipan pada Gaara. "Jawab saja apa susahnya coba."

Gaara mengdengus lalu mengangguk. Dia berfikir mungkin sohibnya memang bener-bener barusaja kejedot sesuatu.

"Nggak mungkin loe Gaara."

"Hah?!" Gaara mangap. "Apa maksudmu bro?"

"Begini deh," anaknya bapak Minato itu nyilangin kedua tangannya sok keren. "Gaara yang selama ini gue kenal adalah cowok super melarat yang hanya punya onthel jengki. Nah ini kok punya Nissan GTR?"

PLAK!

Sendal jepit swallow sukses mendarat di muka cowok berambut duren itu. "Kata-kata loe menyakitkan banget cuy."

"Njinx!" umpat Naruto pelan sambil ngelusin mukanya. "Jadi dapat darimana itu GTR?" Naruto bertanya sembari menatap lurus mobil punya sohibnya itu. Dia mesem-mesem kepingin. Dalam benaknya dia berfikir andai itu mobilnya pasti banyak cewek-cewek bahenol kepincut ama dia.

"Begini bro," Gaara berseringai sok ganteng. "Tadi malam khan gue habis ngapelin gebetan gue. Nah, dan gue ngapel itu jalan kaki karena gue ngakunya punya motor sport keren gitu. Jadi nggak elit banget khan kalau gue ngapelin naik onthel?"

Naruto garuk-garuk pantatnya yang gatal. "Hubungannya apa coba?"

Gaara ngangkat jarinya pertanda dia belum rampung. "Nah, intinya pas gue pulang dari rumah gebetan gue itu. Gue jalan kaki menuju jalan raya buat nunggu bus di bastop. Nah pas gue lagi asik leha-leha di bastop tiba-tiba ada mobil GTR berhenti di depan gue. Terus si pengemudi yang kebetulan STW sexy montok manggil gue."

Otak ngeres Naruto langsung merespon cepat. Cengiran mak lampir bunting terukir jelas di muka pornonya.

Gaara niupin pelan asap tembakau yang baru dia sulut. "Gue samperin tante semok itu dan dia nyuruh gue masuk. Otomatis gue turutin dong. Lalu tebak apa selanjutnya?" Gaara lagi-lagi berseringai sok ganteng campur tambahan sedikit cabul.

"Pasti langsung loe 'gituin' khan?"

PLAK!

Sendal jepit kembali mendarat. "Otak loe isinya bokep mulu deh. Ya enggaklah!"

"Gak usah gampar juga dong, FAK!" Naruto ingin banget nginjek ini si kepala merah yang mulai songong. Main tabok seenak alisnya yang hilang pulak.

Gaara lanjut cerita. "Saat di dalam, tante yang bernama Tsunade Senju itu bilang gini: Cium aku dong. Karena gue tripikal orang yang baik *baik ndasmu lumutan!* maka gue cipok ajah bibirnya yang merah merona mirip buah apel itu. Rasanya emang beda dari cewek ke STW." Gaara cerita serius banget sampai doi nggak sadar jika sohibnya mulai mimisan dengan tampang ngeres tingkat dua.

"Lalu-lalu apa selanjutnya, Gaara?"

"Si tante ngajakin pindah tempat ke parkiran sepi. Lalu tiba-tiba dia ngangkang. Alamak! Kau tau dia nggak pake sempak pula. Otomatis kelihatan jelaslah 'lubang tanpa hutannya' itu. Sampai gue nosebleed seember penuh."

"Nosebleed seember kayak saat ini ya?" celetuk Naruto yang menyumbat kedua lubang hidungnya.

"Saat ini?" Gaara langsung paham, ternyata dia mimisan juga saat menceritakan kisah hebatnya. Sambil mengangin hidungya doi lanjut cerita. "Gue awalnya nggak paham apa yang di inginkan tente itu sampai dia berkata begini: Ambil apapun yang kau minta. Dia berkata dengan nada yang mampu mebuat gue meneguk ludah. Dan juga mampu membuat 'bocah cilik' di selangkangan berdiri tegak."

Naruto sudah naik level bokep tahap empat. "Lalu langsung kau 'ajar' gitu?"

"Enggak kok!"

"Hah?! Lalu kau apain dia?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Langsung aku gondol saja mobilnya."

.

.

.

.

"APA?!" Naruto mangap.

.

.

.

.

"Salahnya sendiri gue bisa minta apapun."

.

.

.

"TENDANGAN MACAN!"

DUAGH!

"OTAK ITU JANGAN TAROH DI DENGKUL DUNGU!"

Gaara tepar. 'Telor'nya pecah setelah kena sepakan ala pemain Captain Tsubasa.

 _ **END dengan gak jelasnya.**_

 _ **See You Again.**_


End file.
